Merthur Randomness
by toria0928
Summary: /SLASH/ just some cute story(s) of my OTP! :)
1. The Sword

**A/N: First post ^u^ I just felt like writing some Merthur stuff, so I concocted this silliness because I love you! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The Sword:

"_Mer_lin, _what_ are you doing?"

Merlin paused, his hand hovering over the sword. "What you asked me to do, Sire?"

"Do you _want _to get yourself killed?" Arthur asked with irritation, pulling his servant's hand away from the blade. "I asked you to clean _my_ sword."

Merlin sighed. "Is this not your sword, then?"

"Do you ever pay attention? This is the sword my knights retrieved from the forest. One prick of the finger and you'd be dead faster than you can say _prat_."

Merlin turned from the sword to smirk at the blond haired prince. "I didn't know you cared so much, Sire." He said cheekily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "My sword is in my _scabbard_, _Mer_lin. You _do _know where that is, don't you?"

"Yes, I know where your scabbard is." Merlin mumbled, holding out his hand. "Well, then, hand it over."

"Excuse me?" Arthur replied, his smirk growing as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hand me you're sword." Merlin sighed hotly. "It's right there, on your belt. Or would you rather I do that for you as well, Your Royal Prattness."

"I don't think I like your tone, _Mer_lin, so yes, you can do it." Arthur teased, his irritating smirk making Merlin's anger grow.

"Of course, _Sire_."

Merlin stepped up to the prince, taking the hilt of Arthur's sword in his hand. Before he pulled it up, out of the scabbard, he looked up to find Arthur's face just mere centimeters from his own. In reaction, Merlin attempted to step back, flustered, but tripped over what he could only assume was air. Merlin flew back as Arthur tried to rescue him, grasping Merlin's wrist, but it wasn't enough and the two of them toppled over, Arthur landing on top of the raven-haired boy.

Merlin looked up at the prince in shock, eyes wide as Arthur frowned, storm blue eyes locked in on Merlin's. Merlin didn't dare breathe as Arthur's hot breath brushed across his face, making his head turn to mush.

"Sorry." Arthur muttered as he pushed himself up, but Merlin, snapping out of his stupor, tried to fly up from their position, causing Merlin to slam into Arthurs shoulder, rolling him over and somehow grabbing Merlin to take him down as well. This time, however, Merlin ended up lying on top of Arthur, shivering from the way their bodies pressed into one another.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur groaned, glaring up at Merlin, his face, he now realized, was so close to his own. If Arthur only pushed up a tiny bit—

"Get _off_ of me!" Arthur demanded, his chest contracting oddly.

"S-sorry!" Merlin flinched, jumping up and holding out a hand to help the prince to stand. Arthur ignored it, pushing himself off the floor and studying Merlin curiously.

Merlin avoided Arthur's gaze, snatching the sword from Arthur's belt to clean it. It was the fourth time they had entered such close proximity, and Arthur wouldn't be able to tell you what exactly was going through him mind when he grasped on to Merlin's wrist, yanking him forward to slam their lips together.

To Arthur and Merlin, the kiss lasted over lifetimes. Merlin's hand's somehow found themselves digging into the prince's hair while Arthur's arms wrapped themselves around Merlin's waist, pressing their bodies together as if they could never be close enough.

But really, it was only seconds before Arthur's door swung open, Morgana and Gwen standing there with wide eyes.

The boys looked at the two girls with shock, not yet breaking from their compromising position. Snapping out of it, they broke apart, blushing and murmuring something neither of them could understand.

"Damn!" Gwen cursed, glaring at the two boys while Morgana laughed victoriously. "Damn it, Merlin! This is your fault, isn't it!"

"Ha! Yes!" Morgana cheered. "I won! Take that, Guinevere. I won, fair and square."

The confused boys glanced at each other before looking at Gwen and Morgana. "What are you talking about?" Merlin asked, still completely flustered.

Gwen groaned. "I thought for sure Merlin was too chicken to do anything, and Arthur's way too oblivious. Fine, you won Morgana." She sighed.

"Of course I did. You'd be a fool not to notice how they look at each other."

"What are you two on about?" Arthur demanded.

Morgana rolled her eyes at the prince. "I bet Guinevere that you two idiots would end up together before the month was up. It was so painfully obvious I'm surprised Uther hasn't seen it."

"What did you win?" Merlin asked, blushing deep red.

Morgana glanced at Gwen with a smirk. "A bath."

At that, Gwen blushed her own shade of scarlet, avoiding Arthur and Merlin's probing gazes.


	2. The Battleground

**A/N: Ooooo, I decided to make another post! Isn't this exciting?**

* * *

"Go. Away." Arthur growled for what seemed like the millionth time.

Merlin pondered for a second, eyes scanning the scene before him. "No, I don't think I will." He said finally, strutting closer to Arthur's broken form. "Are you okay?"

"You mean besides the cracked ribs and sprained ankle? Absolutely. I don't need your help, I've got it covered."

"Your ribs aren't cracked." Merlin pointed out with a little roll of his eyes. "Just bruised. And I can see very well how you're handling this."

Arthur huffed and sat up, his hand gripping the side of his torso. "Get out of here before you get yourself killed."

"Don't be so stubborn, Your Majesty. I'm just going to bring you to safety."

Arthur said nothing as Merlin bent down, gathering Arthur to the best of his abilities and helping him limp away from the clearing. "I take it they weren't too keen on a truce?"

"Your abilities of deduction are astounding, truly." Arthur replied, groaning as he put pressure on his ankle. "What are you doing out here?"

"I followed you. I knew you would do something stupid."

Arthur frowned. "I did nothing wrong! I tried to return the sword."

"I know." Merlin sighed, hiking Arthur further up his side. "You should have listen to me. The Nyeid people don't take to kindly to thieves. Or princes. Or prats."

"Okay, okay, I get it. But father wants to start war and I thought it unnecessary-"

"I know, I know." Merlin said, setting Arthur on the ground when they felt they were far enough away. "I think what you did was very brave, even if the Nyeid don't see it."

"Thank you." Arthur boasted proudly as Merlin took a seat next to the prince.

Merlin sighed and laid back, head resting on his hands. "Did the others make it out safely?"

"Yes, I forced the knights to retreat when things started going wrong. I just hope they make it back to Camelot."

"Your knights are very capable." Merlin pointed out, watching Arthur lean back beside him. "They'll find their way."

"How is it that you always know exactly what to say?" Arthur asked, his head turned and only inches from Merlin.

"Call it a gift." Merlin answered with a smirk.

"You have many gifts." Arthur sighed, his lids half closed.

Merlin smirked. "I think you might have hit your head in the battle, sire."

"Mmm, call me sire again."

"Sire?" Merlin chuckled as Arthur took on a goofy grin.

"One more time." Arthur said, leaning in close to Merlin to their noses touched.

Merlin chuckled again, softly whispering "Sire."

The prince closed the distance to his servant's lips, taking them as his own. Arthur's hand crawled their way to Merlin's hips and Merlin's hand's took hold of the Prince's armor, pulling him close.

A tongue ran across Merlin's bottom lip, and in surprise he gasped, giving Arthur access. Arthur's hands and tongue roamed while Merlin somehow found himself crawling on top of Arthur, straddling him.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped. Merlin pulled away in confusion, looking down to find Arthur unconscious, head lulling as he smiled happily. Merlin laughed.

* * *

**A/N: If you like this story, but also like sad, tear jerking stories that make you hate like you should check out my somber version of this called Clockwork. Do it. You'll regret it. :)**


End file.
